


Hearts in Crayon

by spinmybowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kurt, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kurt is a single dad and his daughter is in elementary school. She has a crush on her teacher, who happens to be Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by heyblaine: kurt being a single dad and his daughter falls in love with her teacher and she can’t stop gushing about him to kurt and kurt’s like aww honey i gotta meet this guy and then they go to a parent-teacher conference and the teacher is blaine and kurt’s like well ♥‿♥
> 
> There are a few fics in this verse and each has it's own chapter. There are sexytimes in later chapters, but nothing explicit. Hope you enjoy!

“Daddy, I’m in love.”

Kurt looks up from where he’s chopping up peppers for dinner and over to his daughter, barely 8 years old, who is sighing dreamily as she plops down into one of the kitchen chairs.

“So, first day of school went well, then?” Kurt asks, smiling to himself. He knows better than to take Lily’s crushes seriously. She’s had them since birth, he thinks.

“He’s so cute, and his eyes, oh my gosh,” Lily continues, ignoring Kurt’s question. “You should see his hair, Daddy! It’s shiny and pretty.”  
Kurt chuckles and goes back to cutting up the vegetables. It was Lily’s first day of second grade, so he’s pretty sure she is already overwhelmed and any serious questions would have to wait. He wants to know about her teacher, a new guy that had sent home a fun summer homework assignment - well, Kurt thought it was fun, Lily was less than pleased - asking families to draw and write comics of their favorite summer memories.

“Daddy?” Lily finally looks at Kurt, her eyes wide and hopeful.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Can you make me a wedding dress?”

“And who is the groom?”

“Mr. Anderson. Duh,” Lily says, as if Kurt was supposed to read her mind. “I’m going to marry him.”

~*~

The following weeks are adorably entertaining. Lily comes home almost every day going on and on about her her teacher.

“He sings, Daddy! He can sing!”

“Mr. Anderson wears the cutest bow ties. Do you think I should get him one for Christmas?”

“He is so handsome when he wears sweaters.”

One morning, he finds Lily in her bedroom attempting to put on stage make-up.

“Lily, why are you wearing your dance costume?”

“Mr. Anderson says he likes to go to shows,” Lily responds, smearing some bright pink lipstick on. Needless to say, she was not in a good mood when Kurt dropped her off at school that morning, freshly scrubbed and adamant that Kurt had ruined her life.

By the time parent-teacher conferences roll around, Kurt can’t wait to meet the elusive Mr. Anderson. He waits in the school hallway outside of Lily’s classroom, and he must admit he’s impressed by the various paintings and photos on the walls. Mr. Anderson seems to enjoy working with the kids, and every picture exudes joy on the part of the children. Kurt is thankful that Lily has a teacher that brings out the best in his students.

“Mr. Hummel?”

Kurt turns around and tries very hard not to swoon. Sure, Lily had been talking about Mr. Anderson incessantly for the past few weeks, but she does tend to exaggerate. As it turns out, she really, really wasn’t.

“Y-yes, that’s me. Mr. Hummel. Kurt Hummel,” Kurt says shakily, holding out his hand as an afterthought.

“I’m Blaine Anderson. It’s great to finally meet you,” Blaine replies, taking Kurt’s hand. Kurt is pretty sure his palm is a little sweaty but he’s too busy focusing on long, dark lashes framing golden brown eyes to care. “Lily’s told me a lot about you!”

Lily. Right. Parent-teacher conference.

“I hope it’s all good,” Kurt says. Blaine smiles warmly and lets go of Kurt’s hand. They enter the classroom and sit at a low table.

Kurt is thankful for the written reports and handouts he received, because by the time he walks out of the conference, he has no recollection of what was actually said. Blaine had shook his hand again before he left, smiling widely and holding on for a few seconds to long, and Kurt was gone.

When he gets home, Lily is on him immediately, asking how it went and if Mr. Anderson said anything good about her. Their neighbor, who is wonderful and offered to watch Lily while Kurt was away, tells him that Lily couldn’t stop talking about her handsome teacher.

Kurt sits down on the couch, still a little dazed. Lily settles on his lap and looks at him curiously.

“You’re in love too, aren’t you, Daddy?” Lily asks.

It might not be love - not yet - but for the first time in years, Kurt is hopelessly crushing on a teacher.


	2. How They Meet (Blaine's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoshaveddarrencriss asked for Blaine’s POV when meeting Kurt, and I thought it was a swell idea, so here’s a little drabble about that :)

Blaine scanned over the list of parents scheduled to come in that afternoon, making mental notes of any concerns going on with their children that he needed to mention, as well as all the fantastic work they were doing. He loved meeting parents, despite the other teachers warning him that it’s not always pretty. Many of them dread parent-teacher conferences, but Blaine has always looked at it differently, genuinely interested in how parents interpret their child’s education, as well as how they perceived him and his ability to help their children learn and grow.

He smiled to himself when he noticed Lily Hummel on the list for the morning. She was one of his brightest students, always eager to start the day and quick to soak knowledge up like a tiny sponge. He wasn’t oblivious to her crush on him, either, and found it adorable.

Blaine was also very excited to meet her father, who Lily spoke of constantly. He wondered why she never mentioned her mother, but Blaine supposed it wasn’t his place to pry unless he thought it was hurting Lily’s schoolwork in some way. In any case, Mr. Hummel sounded like a wonderful father, and Blaine gave him a lot of credit for parenting a child on his own.

The first few meetings went relatively smoothly. Charlie Evans’ father was a really nice guy, although Blaine had to admit he was confused by the high number of impressions he managed to fit into fifteen minutes. A couple parents weren’t too happy with their kids’ progress, but Blaine did his best in explaining the increased demands from the state on educational standards. He wasn’t sure it helped, but he at least wanted parents to understand why his expectations were so high.

Soon enough, it was time to meet Mr. Hummel. Blaine gathered up his papers and took out Lily’s file. He made sure that everything was organized before heading out into the hallway to call Mr. Hummel in. He barely walked out of the room when he stopped so suddenly he nearly lost his balance.

The man in front of him was gorgeous, even from the back. Long legs and an impeccably tailored suit that hugged a trim waist and broad shoulders. Blaine had to force himself not to look down past that waist, because if he did, he could not be held responsible for his actions. The man - Mr. Hummel, he presumed - was looking at some of the artwork the kids had hung up on the wall, paying no attention to Blaine gaping like a fish behind him.

“Mr. Hummel?” Blaine managed to say, his voice sounding far away even to his own ears. Blaine opened his mouth to repeat the name, but then Mr. Hummel turned around, and he was just as breathtaking from the front. Blaine felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs.

“Y-yes, that’s me. Mr. Hummel. Kurt Hummel,” he said, blushing faintly high in his cheeks, and Blaine was a goner. He barely remembered his own name when he introduced himself and swore that his hand was dripping with sweat when they shook hands.

Blaine led Kurt into the classroom and gestured for him to take a seat at the small table, wishing he had somewhere more comfortable for them to sit than a couple kid-sized chairs. He straightened his papers again and cleared his throat a few times before speaking again.

“So, um, Lily,” Blaine started, trying not to stare at Kurt’s mouth or his eyes or the adorable slope of his nose. “She’s doing very well.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Kurt said, raising his eyebrow. “How is her math? I’ve been practicing with her at home, but she’s still determined to use her fingers to count.”

Blaine let out a long breath and pushed aside his previous thoughts, going back into work mode. He described Lily’s progress and areas she can work on, and Kurt was attentive and asked questions when needed. Their meeting flowed smoothly, and before Blaine knew it, it was time to call in the next parent. He wondered if he should give Kurt his number, in case he had any other questions.

But of course, that would be silly. Blaine was a professional, after all, and while teachers dating the parents of the students wasn’t unheard of, it did make for an awkward situation. His students freak out if they see him at a grocery store, so he can’t imagine how Lily would feel if she thought he was dating her father.

Kurt gathered up the papers Blaine had given him, smiling broadly. He thanked him and Blaine was sure that he saw something in Kurt’s eyes, something that sparked and glowed for a few seconds when they shook hands and said good-bye.

Watching Kurt walk away, with another parent already walking toward him, Blaine sighed heavily and leaned against the doorway. If they had met in any other situation, he would have already offered at least dinner, maybe some ice cream.

Unfortunately, there were still eight months left in the school year, and Blaine decided very quickly that Mr. Kurt Hummel was going to make things very interesting, indeed.


	3. They Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's class puts on a show. This is fluffy flirting, basically.

Kurt wouldn’t necessarily say he’s a stage dad, since that tends to have a bit of a negative undertone. However, he would say that he is a strong supporter of his child’s endeavors, especially in the area of performing arts. So, when Lily came home and told him she was going to be Head Elf in the Second Grade Holiday Spectacular, Kurt was determined to make her the best damn Head Elf the school had ever seen.

“Daddy, you poked me again!” Lily shouted, rubbing at her leg and glaring at Kurt in a way that would make him proud if he wasn’t slightly terrified.

“Sorry, sweetie. It was an accident,” Kurt said, kissing his fingers and pressing them to the spot he had barely touched with a pin. “There. Now no more squirming.”

Lily rolled her eyes – permissible only because it was still adorable – and nodded her head. Neither of them said anything for a moment, Kurt concentrating on getting the sash for Lily’s elf costume just right.

“Do you think Mr. Anderson will think I look pretty in my costume?”

Kurt could feel his face flush a bit at the mention of Lily’s teacher. Mr. Anderson – Blaine – was becoming more and more present in Kurt’s thoughts, and most of them were of the salacious variety.

“I’m sure he’ll think you look beautiful.”

“Good,” Lily nodded again. “Because I’m still going to marry him, you know.”

“Yes, I know.”

“And you can be my best man, Daddy!”

“Sounds great.”

“And you can catch the bouquet and marry him next time!”

Kurt barely avoided poking her again.

~^*^~

“Okay, sweetie, remember to stand up straight and breathe from your chest.”

“Daddy, I know. You and Aunt Rachel have told me that a thousand million times!” Lily smoothed her hands over her costume and sighed as Kurt fussed with her hair. “Stop stop stop! Oh, hi Mr. Anderson!”

Kurt froze, still bent over in front of Lily, who was smiling sweetly over his shoulder. He stood up slowly, turning around and plastering a smile on his face even though he had just had his ass on display directly in front of Lily’s teacher and kind of wanted to sink through the floor.

“Mr. Anderson! How lovely to see you again!” Kurt said, trying not to panic at first, but then he noticed the redness spreading over Blaine’s cheeks and down his neck and – oh.

“Mr. Hummel, I, um. Yeah. I mean, yes. Nice to see you, too,” Blaine stuttered. “I just came to tell Lily that the show is about to start.”

“Do you like my costume, Mr. Anderson?” Lily asked with a full twirl and a glowing smile. “My daddy made it for me! He makes lots of clothes for his job and I bet he could make you something too if you ask him nicely.”

“You look very nice, Lily,” Blaine said. “Your daddy did a great job. Maybe I’ll take him up on that offer sometime.”

Kurt could actually feel his knees turn to mush at the wink Blaine gave him. Kurt knew flirting, having mastered the art over the years, and that was definitely flirting. He stared as Blaine led Lily backstage and tried to collect his thoughts.

~^*^~

“Lily, you were wonderful!” Kurt praised her lavishly after the show. He scooped her up and gave her a tight hug as she squirmed and giggled against him. “You stole the show, sweetheart.”

“She was wonderful.” Blaine walked up to them, smiling at Lily with pride. “Excellent work, young lady.”

Lily giggled again and buried her face in Kurt’s neck, saying ‘thank you’ quietly.

“The whole thing was great, really,” Kurt said. “You organized the whole thing, right?”

“Well, not the whole thing. I had some help from the music teachers,” Blaine replied, ducking his head to hide a shy grin.

 _Oh, he really is adorable_.

Kurt set Lily down and took her hand. “We should get going. This one needs her beauty sleep.”

“ _Daddy_! I’m a big girl now, remember?” Lily looked scandalized and her indignation only made Kurt and Blaine chuckle, much to her annoyance. “Thank you for everything, Mr. Anderson. You’re the best!”

“No, thank you for doing such a good job,” Blaine smiled. “I’ll see you on Monday, alright?”

“Yep!” Lily waved at Blaine and started tugging Kurt with her toward the doors.

“Bye, Mr. Hummel!” Blaine shouted after them. Kurt glanced back over his shoulder and couldn’t help the smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

Blaine was definitely watching him walk away, and that made the evening a little sweeter.


	4. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day, and both Lily and Kurt have their eyes on a certain someone ;)

Kurt sat at the table with his iPad in front of him, reviewing the drafts for next month’s designs. The dishes were done and put away, and Lily was up in her room playing. There was still a bit of time before Kurt had to get her ready for bed, so he could enjoy some time to himself. Naturally, he spent that time doing work-related activities.

He switched to the next markup and took a sip of wine. The house was quiet, with nothing but the sounds of cars coming from outside. It was almost too quiet, Kurt thought.  
Eyebrows furrowed, he stood up and headed for the stairs. It was unusual for Lily to play quietly. She could usually be heard singing or acting out some soap opera-esque story with her dolls. For her to be silent, well, it was suspicious.

Kurt approached her room and listened outside the door. Lily was humming to herself, but otherwise, there was nothing. He knocked once and opened the door slowly, peeking in to find Lily sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by crayons, glue sticks, and tubes of glitter paint. There were bits of paper strewn around, and Kurt made a note to himself to make sure she cleaned it all up before bed.

“What ‘cha up to, sweetie?” Kurt asked, kneeling down next to her. She barely spared him a glance, the tip of her tongue sticking out as she concentrated on her project.

“A Valentine card,” she replied without looking up. She reached for a tube of purple glitter glue and squeezed a glob onto what looked like a big cutout of a heart.

“I thought we already got all your cards ready?” Kurt helped Lily write out cards the day before, one for each of her classmates, and they made small bags of chocolate hearts to go with them. “Did we forget someone?”

“No. This one is special.”

“Is it for a special someone?” Kurt smiled at how diligently Lily was working. When she didn't answer, he tried again. “Is it for a boy?”

“Nope. It’s for Mr. Anderson.”

“Oh. Um, okay. I’ll leave you to it,” Kurt said, starting to stand.

“Stay and help me, Daddy!” Lily told him, finally looking up at him with an excited glint in her eyes. “You like him too, don’t you?”

“Well, yes I do like him. He’s a very nice man,” Kurt said slowly, settling back down on the floor. Revealing the extent of his crush on Blaine was a little beyond what he considered appropriate conversation. Not that he didn’t think about it or look around furtively when picking Lily up from school, hoping to catch a glimpse of those dreamy hazel eyes. “What do you need me to do?”

Half and hour later, Kurt and Lily looked over their handiwork. The large heart was decorated with every color of glitter they owned, with ‘Be My Valentine’ written in heavy purple crayon in the center. Kurt had helped Lily cut out some smaller hearts and frill for the outside, and apart from a few smudges here and there, it was absolutely darling.

~^*^~

“Mr. Anderson?”

Blaine looked up from his desk at a very shy-looking Lily Hummel. She was toeing the floor with her sparkly pink shoe and peering up at him through her dark lashes. The other kids were still finishing up handing out their Valentine cards to each other, and some of them had gotten started on eating various candies, if them bouncing around the room was any indication.

“Yes, Lily? What can I help you with?” Blaine asked, folding his hands in front of him and flashing her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Instead of answering, she thrust something at him, not making eye contact. Blaine took the object - a heart, he realized - and looked it over fondly. Lily had obviously put some effort into it, and he appreciated the gesture.

“Thank you. It’s beautiful.” Blaine told her, setting the card down.

“Really?” she asked, blushing furiously in a way that made Blaine think of her father. “My dad helped, 'cause we both think you’re really nice.”

“Y-you do? That’s um, that’s very sweet of, um, both of you,” Blaine stuttered out. It’s not like Kurt had made the card for him, and he probably helped for Lily’s sake more than Blaine’s. “Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome!” Lily said brightly before running off to join her friends.

Blaine ran his fingers over the lacy border of the card, knowing he had to do something. He rummaged through his drawers for the leftover Valentine cards he had. Blaine had gone with a superhero theme this year, a decision he was suddenly regretting. He found one that wasn’t too embarrassing, wrote a small message, and put it in an envelope, tossing in a few candy hearts for good measure.

He wrote Kurt’s name on it and called Lily over, instructing her to give it to her father. She seemed a little confused, but shrugged it off and went with it, thankfully.

~^*^~

Lily was in the middle of recapping her day during dinner when she jumped up from the table.

“Lily? Where are you going?” Kurt called after her. She ran back into the room and handed him a small envelope with his name written on it. He didn’t recognize the handwriting. “What’s this?”

“It’s from Mr. Anderson,” Lily said, returning her attention to her plate. She took a big mouthful of potatoes and continued, “He liked our card.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Kurt scolded distractedly, carefully opening the envelope. A few small hearts fell out first, saying 'I Hope’ and 'Kiss Me’ and 'URA Star’. Kurt could feel himself blushing, even though he knew those words came standard with each box. He then pulled out the card and let out a delighted giggle.

Blaine was clearly the most adorable man on the planet. The card depicted Thor in all his golden-haired glory, with the words 'Valentine Warrior’ written below him. Kurt was smiling so hard his face hurt, and he was thankful that Lily was concentrating on her dinner, because he probably looked like an idiot.

Then he noticed Blaine’s small handwriting under the picture.

_Kurt, I hope you have a SUPER day! xoxo, Blaine_

It wasn’t a declaration of love, or promise of a date, or even a phone number, but it was something.


	5. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has a Mother's Day Tea Party at school, and Rachel accompanies her. She also meets Blaine ;)
> 
> No Klaine interaction in this one, sorry!

“What’s with the grumpy face?”

Lily poked her bacon with her fork, looking at it like it was offending her. She was quiet all morning, dragging her feet and pouting. “Nothing.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her and put down his fork. Lily was usually pretty open with her feelings, especially with him, so for her to pretend that she wasn’t bothered by something was concerning. He checked the clock and saw that they still had a few minutes before he had to get her to school, then turned to face Lily. 

“Sweetie, if it was nothing, you wouldn’t look so sad.” Kurt gave Lily’s shoulder a squeeze and stuck out his bottom lip, mimicking her expression. “Come on, spill.”

Lily sighed deeply and aggressively took a bite of her pancake. Kurt tried not to laugh at her dramatics. “There’s a thing at school.”

Kurt nodded encouragingly, waiting for Lily to continue. School events were usually announced early, and he didn’t remember seeing any flyers in her take-home folder recently.

“It’s a tea party,” Lily whined, “and everyone is _so excited_ about it and I hate it.”

“But why?“ Kurt asked, very surprised by what he was hearing. "We have tea parties all the time! Even Grandpa Burt joins in!”

“ _Because_ everyone’s mom’s are coming and mine _isn’t_ and my life is _ruined_.”

Kurt pursed his lips and pulled her into a hug, trying not to be hurt that Lily didn’t want him to go. Unless it was a Mother’s Day event - always a difficult occasion for both of them - he attended all of Lily’s classroom activities when parents were invited. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out.”

~^*^~

Rachel sat primly at the small table set up in Lily’s school cafeteria. She was thrilled when Kurt called her to ask if she would accompany Lily to a school event and couldn’t figure out why he sounded so reluctant. She was proud to be Auntie Rachel, and loved spending time with her favorite surrogate niece. Lily was overjoyed, of course, and they had a great time shopping for pretty dresses to wear for the occasion.

“Isn’t this exciting? It’s our first school function together!”

Lily nodded enthusiastically, taking a small sip from her tea cup. “Thank you for coming! Oh, do you want to meet my teacher? Mr. Anderson!”

Rachel followed Lily’s gaze and perked up even more when she saw an adorable man in a tea cup bow tie wave at them and start walking over. Kurt mentioned Mr. Anderson before they left for the tea party, blushing furiously and giving only the most basic information – he was a guy, and he was Lily’s teacher. It wasn’t hard for Rachel to put the puzzle pieces together.

“Hello there, Miss Lily.” Mr. Anderson shook Lily’s hand and she started to giggle. Apparently, Kurt wasn’t the only one with a crush, Rachel thought, amused at their similar taste in men. “And who is this lovely lady?”

“Rachel Berry, rising Broadway star.” Rachel held out her hand and was pleased with how soft Blaine’s hands were. Good skin care was important to Kurt, and should also be important to any potential love interests. “I’m Lily’s honorary aunt and performing arts mentor. I’ve heard a lot about you from Kurt, Blaine Anderson.”

She hadn’t, not really, but he didn’t need to know that.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Miss Berry,” Blaine said, smiling and looking quite happy at the mention of Kurt talking about him. “I hope you only heard good things.”

“Of course! Kurt is very impressed with your teaching skills and your dedication to your students.”

Blaine blushed a bit, and Rachel was certain that Kurt’s little crush wasn’t unrequited. “Ha, well, I do love my job and the kids are great.”

One of the other students called Blaine at that moment, and he hurried off with a small wave.

“Isn’t he dreamy?” Lily said, looking after him with an adorably wistful expression.

“He sure is,” Rachel laughed. Blaine was extremely cute, and definitely knew how to work a room. Kurt was smitten with him, but Rachel didn’t trust him to make a move, which was unfortunate because she was positive Blaine was just as enamored. As Kurt’s best friend, it was her duty to help him out.

~^*^~ 

Rachel waited until Blaine was standing by himself next to the table of cookies and small cakes, setting down a few extra plates. Lily was deep in conversation with a couple of her friends, so it was the perfect opportunity. She approached Blaine quickly and may have startled him a bit, but he had excellent reflexes, so he was able to save the plates he was holding before they crashed to the floor.

“Lily seems to like you a lot,” Rachel said, taking the plates from Blaine and setting them down. “I can tell.”

“She’s a wonderful girl,” Blaine shrugged. “Are you having fun?”

“Oh, yes. It’s been very enlightening.” Rachel ignored Blaine’s confused face and continued. “Kurt was right about you. You’re fantastic with the children, and that is so important.”

“Thank you?”

“Kurt once told me that if a man can’t form a good relationship with Lily, then he doesn’t stand a chance.”

“You, um, sure talk about Kurt a lot,” Blaine said, but he made no move to walk away, so Rachel took that as permission to keep going.

“I’ve just been so worried about him lately. I think he gets lonely sometimes, being a successful single father. It’s too bad that he doesn’t have someone to share his life with.”

“You sound like a great friend, Miss Berry.” Blaine looked at her curiously. “Pardon me if this is unprofessional, but um, is there anyone in particular he has shown interest in?”

“I think you know the answer to that, _Blaine_ ,” Rachel replied coyly, winking at him and walking away with her head held high. Kurt could never say she didn’t do anything for him.


	6. Afterschool Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter happen the same day as the Tea Party. Kurt has to go to Lily's school to pick something up, and Blaine is still there.

Kurt turned his car off and rubbed a hand over his face. He had barely gotten Lily into bed when Rachel called him, frantically explaining that she left her wallet at the school and there was no possible way she could wait until the next day to get it. Kurt wasn’t sure if he agreed because he really cared or because he wanted her to shut up, but next thing he knew, he was calling their neighbor to sit at his place and putting his shoes on.

The parking lot was mostly empty, save for a few cars scattered around. Kurt hoped that someone would still be around to let him inside, or else Rachel would be disappointed and intolerable. He hadn’t bothered getting dressed properly and was wearing his ‘comfort’ clothes: loose jeans and a soft hoodie. With luck, the school’s cleaning crew would overlook his less-than-fashionable attire. Kurt rang the doorbell at the front entrance and waited, and just as he was ready to call it a lost cause, he saw a shadow cast along the wall.

When the shadow moved closer and an actual person turned the corner, Kurt felt his stomach drop. Of course it was Blaine. Of course.

“Mr. Hummel, hi!” Blaine said when he opened the door, smiling in a way that was so addictive it made Kurt smile back immediately. “Is everything alright?”

“Fine, fine. Everything is fine,” Kurt said, sounding horribly lame even to his own ears. His voice hadn’t cracked like that since he was fifteen. _Pull yourself together, Hummel_. Blaine waved him inside and Kurt willed his legs to move properly to walk past him and into the main foyer. “I’m sorry to bother you this late, but my friend Rachel – you may remember her from earlier – “

“Ah, yes. Rachel Berry, budding Broadway star.”

“Oh god, yeah, that’s her.” Kurt made a mental note to maim Rachel later. Or at least give her a firm talking to for being insufferably self-promoting. “Anyway, she thinks she may have left her wallet here earlier, and I that’s why I’m here. For the wallet. If you’ve seen it?”

Blaine clasped his hands in front of him and squared his shoulders, and really he was too cute for his own good. “I may have found such an item. I am going to need a description first. It would be uncouth of me to let someone’s wallet fall into the wrong hands.”

 _Is this guy for real?_ Kurt rolled his eyes, but played along. “It’s, um, pink? With glittery gold stars, I think?”

“That sounds like the one. If you’ll follow me,” Blaine said, flashing another dazzling grin. He led the way down the hall and Kurt followed, glancing at his reflection in the large windows of the main office as they walked by. Kurt’s hair had fallen flat, but still looked alright, and while his clothes weren’t up to his usual standards, he was still somewhat put together. Not that it mattered. He was there on a mission, and the undeniable attractiveness of his daughter’s teacher was just a perk. It’s not like anything would come of it.

And he absolutely did _not_ watch Blaine’s perfectly round backside as they walked toward the classroom. That would be inappropriate, and Kurt had to maintain some sense of decorum.

The classroom was arranged differently since Kurt’s last visit and he vaguely remembered Lily telling him about the kids in her new work group. It was nice that Blaine liked to mix the groups up, allowing the kids to make new friends and work with different classmates. Kurt looked around at the brightly decorated walls, covered with artwork and a behavior chart, addition and subtraction facts, and various other posters and learning tools. Blaine was a wonderful teacher, Kurt had realized. Lily was doing well in all subjects, and she had surprisingly become more eager to do her homework. Blaine seemed to make school fun, which is more than Kurt could say about most of his own teachers growing up.

Kurt stopped in front of a collage of cut-outs in the shapes of people. Each student decorated their cut-out to look like small, paper mini-people and wrote three things they liked about themselves in the middle.

“We made those last week,” Blaine said, suddenly much closer than Kurt realized. “It’s one of my favorite activities. It’s nice to hear the kids talking about themselves positively.”

Kurt hummed in agreement and tried to ignore his close proximity to Blaine and the scent of raspberries and cologne he took in with each breath. “You’ve made quite the impression on Lily. She talks about you a lot.”

“Oh? Nothing bad, I hope.”

“Quite the opposite, actually,” Kurt said, lips twitching. “I think she’s convinced you two will get married someday.”

Blaine ducked his head and laughed, then looked up at Kurt through his obscenely long eyelashes. “So does that mean I should start calling you ‘Dad’?”

“Please don’t,” Kurt chuckled. “Besides, I’m way too young to be father of the bride.”

“It wouldn’t work out anyway, you know.” Blaine had somehow moved closer and Kurt was finding it hard to think clearly.

“And why is that?”

“I think my incredibly inappropriate crush on her father might get in the way.”

_Oh. Oh god. Okay. Play it cool._

“That would make things… difficult.” Kurt’s brain was telling him to step back, but the way Blaine was looking at him was mesmerizing. The entire situation was insane, wasn’t it? Sure, Blaine was absolutely gorgeous, and sweet, and kind, and good with kids. Actually, the more he thought about it, the harder it was for Kurt to think of any flaws. He licked his lips and rested his hands on Blaine’s upper arms, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Of course, her father’s crush on you would complicate things, too.”

“It’s quite the predicament we’ve gotten ourselves into, Mr. Hummel.”

“Indeed it is, Mr. Anderson.”

_Screw it._

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine’s, reveling in the quiet, surprised noise Blaine made against his mouth. Kurt felt warmth spread across his face and down his chest, and while it didn’t last more than a few seconds, it was enough to make him dizzy.

“I should go,” Kurt said after reluctantly pulling away. His neighbor was happy to help out, but he didn’t want to make her wait too long. “Lily’s in bed and I need to get back.”

“Yeah, that’s… yeah.” Blaine nodded and quickly kissed Kurt again before pulling away completely. “Go out with me?”

“Like a date?”

Blaine grinned at him and Kurt could see the promise of something amazing in his eyes.

“Like a date.”

Kurt barely remembered leaving the school - Rachel’s wallet clutched in his hands - or driving home. Once he checked on Lily and thanked his neighbor at least twenty-eight times, he allowed himself to really think about what happened. He dropped onto his bed and smiled up at the ceiling, covering his mouth with his hands to muffle the excited squeal he’d been holding ever since he and Blaine kissed.

He traced over his lips, amazed that someone like Blaine had turned up at exactly the right time. He’d been thinking about dating again for a while, but always psyched himself out. Things with Blaine were easy and comfortable, and while they didn’t know each other very well yet, the prospect of spending more time with him was thrilling.

Unfortunately, if they did end up as something serious, Kurt would need to break the news to Lily sooner rather than later. Deciding to wait until he knew where his and Blaine’s relationship was going, Kurt finally let himself drift off to sleep.


	7. Ninja Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine go on their first date and try to hide it from Rachel and Lily. It works out as well as could be expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are sexytimes in this chapter, but very mild and very brief, so it's easy to skip over if that's not your thing.

Kurt spun in front of his full length mirror and swiped his lint roller across his shoulders. He was horrendously nervous for his date with Blaine, but he’d be damned if he’d let his appearance show it. He looked good, not too flashy, pants not too tight, and his simple button down shirt and vest pressed to perfection. For dinner and drinks, it would do just fine.

“Daddy, why are you all dressed up?”

“I told you, sweetie,” Kurt turned to Lily, who was watching him from the doorway. “I’m going out with a friend.”  
“Do I know them?”

Kurt hesitated for a moment. He didn’t want to lie to his daughter, but at the same time, he didn’t want to make things awkward. Lily’s crush on Blaine hadn’t exactly disappeared. A week earlier, she orchestrated an elaborate wedding for one of her Barbies – named Lily, of course - and a Ken doll with hair colored black with a marker. Kurt was the officiant.

“No, it’s a new friend.”

“Can I come? I like new friends.”

“I know you do, but I’m going to be out past your bedtime,” Kurt told her. Lily pouted and tried giving him her best puppy eyes. “But Aunt Rachel will be here soon. You like playing with her don’t you?”

Lily’s face lit up with a huge smile and she nodded enthusiastically, and then ran toward her bedroom. Kurt took a deep breath, hoping that his little fib wouldn’t bite him in the ass later.

Three and a half hours and one too many glasses of wine later, Kurt was walking home, his arm threaded through Blaine’s. Dinner was lovely, as was the company. Blaine was charming and considerate, even offering Kurt the last bite of his cheesecake, which scored him some major points. He talked animatedly about his job and Kurt loved that Blaine was so passionate about his students. Kurt also learned more about Blaine’s childhood and teenage years, and he found himself sharing more about his own experiences that he ever did during other first dates. There was something very genuine about Blaine and it made Kurt feel at ease. The longer they talked, the more Kurt realized how much he wanted Blaine in his life, and not just as his daughter’s teacher.

Before he knew it, Kurt was standing in front of his door and sliding his hand down Blaine’s arm to lace their fingers together. Blaine chuckled softly and dropped his head, blushing in an incredibly endearing manner.

“This was a lot of fun,” Kurt said, starting to blush himself. He stroked his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles and, throwing caution to the wind, stepped closer until there was barely a couple inches between them.

“It was,” Blaine said softly, smiling and wetting his lips. Kurt barely had a chance to take a breath before Blaine kissed him firmly. It was so much like their first kiss that Kurt’s head spun with fresh memories and new sensations, and it wasn’t long before he parted his lips and licked lightly at the seam of Blaine’s mouth.

Kurt tingled all over with every touch of Blaine’s lips and hands. He felt giddy and started imagining picnics and honeymoons and matching recliners in a quiet retirement community. Then Blaine reached down and squeezed at his ass and his thoughts became much less pure.

“Wait, wait…” Kurt gasped, “I have to go inside.” He kissed Blaine again, a little sloppy and too wet, but still amazingly hot. Blaine hummed against his lips in agreement but made no effort to move away. Instead, he trailed kisses along Kurt’s jaw and down his neck. Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he was so turned on, and of course it was on his doorstep where any one of his nosy neighbors could see him. “Blaine, _oh god okay_ , stop.”

Blaine nearly fell over with how quickly he jumped back. “Oh my god, I’m so, so sorry. I just thought that – “

“No, no. Blaine, it’s not you, believe me,” Kurt shushed him, looking around to see if anyone was watching. He didn’t want to say goodnight to Blaine yet, and it was so long since the last time he’d been intimate with anyone, but… Rachel. And Lily. _Shitshitshit_. “Wait here.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Blaine straightened his sweater and it took all of Kurt’s willpower not to twist it up in his hands and pull it off completely. He had to get rid of Rachel first. He loved her, he really did, but if she knew his date wasn’t over she’d be obnoxious and want to hang out with them and just… no.

“Could you maybe um, hide? Just a little bit?” Kurt asked, fiddling with his fingers and biting his lip. He was a grown man and he was sneaking around like a teenager coming home past curfew.

“Got it.” Blaine scurried over behind the shrubs in front of the house and stage-whispered, “Is this okay?”

Kurt smiled fondly over at him and nodded, and then pulled out his keys and went inside. Rachel was in the living room waiting for him, flipping through the channels on the TV. As soon as she saw him, she jumped up and ran over, grabbing his hand and trying to drag him over to the couch.

“Tell. Me. _Everything_.” She sat down and started to pull Kurt down next to her, no doubt trying to settle in for as many juicy details as she could get out of him. He was able to pry his hand away just in time.

“You know what, Rach, I’m really tired.” Kurt faked a yawn and stretched his arms over his head. “I’m just going to turn in for the night.”

“Kurt, this is your first date in ages. You at least have to tell me if you got a little action.”

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but he and Rachel both startled at a sudden noise before he could get a word out.

It came in through the front window, which was open. _Fantastic_. 

“What was that?” Rachel stood up and started walking toward the window. Kurt rushed over to intercept her.

“Nothing, nothing. Probably a raccoon,” Kurt said quickly. “Why don’t I grab your bag for you?”

Kurt walked Rachel over to the door, picking up her purse on the way and pushing it into her arms.

“What is the matter with you?”

“It’s just been a long day, Rach.” Kurt opened the door and walked her out. “I’m looking forward to getting out of these clothes and into bed.”

Another noise came from the bushes, sounding suspiciously like a snort. Kurt made sure to stay right next to Rachel, blocking her view of the bushes.

“I swear I just heard something…”

“You must be tired, too.” Kurt opened Rachel’s car door for her and shooed her inside. “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Rachel said slowly, giving him a very unnerving look. Kurt needed her to let it go, though, so he didn’t say anything and closed her door. She started the car and gave him another look before pulling away. Kurt waved and smiled like an idiot until she turned the corner, then sighed with relief and jogged back up the walkway.

“Blaine?” Kurt whispered loudly, hoping nobody saw him talking to bushes and thought he had lost his mind. Blaine stepped out and walked toward him, with an infuriating smirking on his face. Kurt grabbed him by the hand and yanked him inside, shutting the door behind them soundly, and then wincing at the sound. While Lily was a pretty heavy sleeper, he didn’t want to push it.

“So, planning on getting a little _action_ , Mr. Hummel?”

“Shut up,” Kurt growled, crowding Blaine against the door and attacking his mouth. They clutched at each other while Kurt led them toward the stairs and then climbed up, their lips only separating to giggle and hush each other. By the time they reached Kurt’s bedroom, their shirts were untucked and their belts were undone.

They toppled over onto the bed, hands slipping over bare skin and hips moving in tandem. Kurt was usually very careful about getting physical with someone, and he never did anything so scandalous on a first date before, but Blaine made him forget all the rules he made for himself. For the first time, he let himself do what felt good instead of contemplating every single detail.

And being with Blaine felt very, very good.

“These clothes need to go,” Kurt mumbled into a heated kiss, scrambling up to his knees and pulling Blaine up with him. He quickly unbuttoned Blaine’s shirt while Blaine did the same with his, their arms tangling together and setting them both off in a new fit of laughter. By the time they were down to their briefs, Kurt was short of breath and aching for contact. Being with someone had never been so much fun. Blaine was exuberant and sexy, and it was exactly what Kurt needed.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Blaine gasped, and then he licked across Kurt’s chest, straddling his thigh and pressing down. Kurt moaned – probably too loudly – and grabbed the back of Blaine’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him senseless.

They somehow managed to shimmy their briefs off, but Kurt didn’t have a clue how they did it. All he knew was that he had a beautiful, funny, kind man in his bed - naked, gloriously naked - and he could barely remember his name let alone how to coordinate his movements. He rolled Blaine onto his back and continued to grind against him in a haphazard rhythm that had him trembling from head to toe. Blaine was fairing no better, meeting Kurt’s movements with enthusiasm and dragging his fingers over Kurt’s back. He was making gloriously desperate noises that Kurt could tell were muffled for the sake of the sleeping child in the room across the hall. _So considerate_ , Kurt thought, and then he had to bite down on Blaine’s shoulder to stop himself from yelling as he came across Blaine’s stomach and hip, the added slide perfect for riding the last few waves of pleasure. Blaine fell over the edge very quickly after that, and soon after, they were nothing but a sweaty, sated, heavily breathing heap on the bed.

“Whoa.”

“Uh huh.”

“You’re incredible.”

Kurt didn’t think his body could be any more flushed, but he still felt warmth spread over him at the compliment. He needed to get up, clean up, or do something with himself, but Blaine was curled up next to him and his breath was tickling over Kurt’s bare, damp skin. It felt too perfect to disturb with something mundane like hygiene.

“Feel gross. Can’t move.”

Blaine huffed out a laugh and unwrapped himself from Kurt’s body. “Bathroom?”

Kurt waved his hand in a gesture that he hoped conveyed ‘down the hall on the right’, and Blaine laughed again before walking out of the room. In the couple minutes he was gone, Kurt started to regain his ability to use common sense. As much as he wanted Blaine to stay, it was a really bad idea, and he would tell Blaine so as soon as he came back. There was no way around it. He didn’t tell Lily that he was going out with Blaine and she would freak out if he happened to be there in the morning. She would also ask questions that Kurt wouldn’t know how to answer, and was so not ready for that conversation.

Blaine returned and quickly cleaned up the sticky mess on Kurt’s stomach, which Kurt didn’t mind at all. He watched Blaine pull his briefs back on and gather up the rest of his clothes, and he was suddenly hit with a new sort of warmth spreading through his belly. He held out his arms and wiggled his fingers, and Blaine took the hint. He plopped back down on the bed and wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

“You’re comfortable,” Kurt whispered. “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

Blaine hummed and nodded his head minutely. Kurt shivered slightly and reached down to grab his comforter from the end of the bed, settling it over them and burrowing himself into the warmth of Blaine’s body. In a few minutes, they would have to get up and say goodnight, but first there were cuddles to be had.

~^*^~

Kurt opened his eyes and squinted at the brightness filling his bedroom. He was still groggy, but relaxed, and he stretched his legs and arms before settling back into his pillow, winding his arms around Blaine, who was still sleeping peacefully next to him. Kurt closed his eyes and breathed in with a smile on his face as he remembered the wonderful events of the night before and –

_Fucking fuck of fucks._

Jumping out of the bed, Kurt grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around himself as his stumbled his way to Lily’s room. He peeked in as quietly as he could, freezing when her door creaked. Thankfully, she was still in bed with her eyes closed and breathing softly. He quickly went back to his room, where Blaine was still half-naked and clutching onto his pillow. Kurt threw on a pair of yoga pants and a tshirt, and then shook Blaine’s shoulder, hoping that they still had enough time for Blaine to sneak out unnoticed.

“Blaine, wake up,” Kurt hissed, shaking harder when his first attempt failed. “Come on, you have to go.”

Blaine groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open. “Wha’s goin’ on?”

“We fell asleep,” Kurt told him, throwing Blaine’s clothes on top of him. “You need to go. Now.”

“Oh _crap_.” Blaine leaped from the bed and fumbled with his pants, but he managed to get himself dressed without incident.

They tip-toed down the stairs and made sure to be as quiet as possible, not saying a word to each other until they reached the door. It was only then that Kurt realized how rude he was being.

“I’m sorry for waking you up like that,” Kurt said as Blaine put his shoes on. “And for rushing you out.”

“Hey, no, it’s fine.” Blaine finished with his shoes and drew Kurt in for a lingering kiss. “I completely understand, okay?”

Kurt nodded and kissed him again, and then once more for the road. He was so absorbed in Blaine’s soft, warm lips that he didn’t hear the sound of little feet coming down the stairs.

“Daddy?”

Kurt pushed away from Blaine and spun around, finding himself facing Lily, who was still in her pajamas and rubbing her eyes. “Sweetie, hi, good morning. I was just, um…”

“Mr. Anderson, why were you kissing my Daddy?”

“Oh, well, I was just… making sure that your Daddy has been brushing his teeth.”

Kurt glared at Blaine and then focused back on Lily. She looked even more confused. “Lily, honey, Bl- Mr. Anderson and I? We like each other, and sometimes when two people like each other a whole lot, they kiss.”

“Are you gonna get married?”

Blaine choked on air and Kurt felt a little bit faint. “No, sweetie, we don’t have any plans to get married.”

“Yet,” Blaine said quietly so only Kurt could hear it. When Kurt shot him a curious look, Blaine just shrugged like it was nothing.

“Good. ‘Cause I’m marrying him first,” Lily said matter-of-factly. She started to walk toward the kitchen. “Can we have pancakes?”

“Sure, just a minute,” Kurt called after her. It was now his turn to be confused. “That went better than I thought it would.”

“For you, maybe. I’m the one betrothed to an 8 year old.”

Kurt laughed and wound his arms around Blaine’s neck. “Since our ninja skills are far less advanced than we thought, how about some pancakes?”

Blaine’s face lit up in a huge grin. “I’d love to.”


End file.
